Sora's Black Heart
by sorastwin95
Summary: Set a few weeks after the events of Kingdom Hearts II, Sora continues his life at Destiny Island. Sora is taking a dark path which eventually will turn him into a Heartless.


**Sora's Dark Heart**

A Kingdom Hearts Fanfic

Chpater 1: The Dream

The silence on the beach was almost unreal. The waves of the sea, pounding on the beach and the wind gently pushing the branches of the palm trees. It was a beautiful night on Destiny Island. All of the stars were visible that night. The only exception of sound, was the fire crackling beside Sora, Kairi and Riku.

Sora sighed. It had been a few weeks since he returned to Destiny Island from the World That Never Was. Sora remembered the Kingdom Heart so clearly, it was a colorful moon, it had a multiple amount of colors reflecting off its rigid surface. He was very shocked when he had found out Organization XIII had been using him to kill Heartless, which would power the Kingdom Heart. What an amazing journey...

"Sora, are you awake?" Kairi said. Her voice alarmed him. He had been so lost in thought.

"Nope, still awake," Sora said. "What about you, Riku?" Riku groaned and turned around to the other side of his sleeping bag, away from the fire. Kairi giggled as she fixed herself into a more comfortable position.

"I can't believe we did it," Sora said after an uncomfortable silence. "I mean, we defeated Ansem, well his apprentice, and we took care of Organization XIII for the time being."

"Yeah," Kairi agreed as she gazed up at the stars. "I couldn't believe Namine was my Nobody."

"Yeah," Sora said. "And Roxas was mine. I know he is apart of me, but sometimes I feel like he is drifting away from me." Another silence followed Sora's words.

"Hey, Kairi," Sora began, "what are we gonna do now? I mean, we did everything. I kinda miss having the feeling you have to accomplish something. But on Destiny Island, what do we have to accomplish?"

Kairi thought about it for awhile, as she hadn't said anything since he brought the question up. Sora had almost fallen asleep when she finally answered.

"Well, things are back to normal," she concluded. "Isn't that what you wanted originally?"

"Well, yeah," Sora said. "But don't you miss that feeling where you need to do something? And then you strive to achieve it."

"I never really had that feeling," Kairi said. "You and Riku were doing all of the work." They bothed smiled. He never really thought about what Riku had done. He felt that he himself had done all the work.

"Sora, it's late, I'm going to go to bed," Kairi said thought a yawn. She pulled the blankets of her sleeping bag up and surrounded herself with them. The only thing you could see was her light violet hair. Sora figured she wasn't willing to talk, so he too, decided to hit the hay.

_Sora opened his eyes and found himself standing on an invisible platform, surrounded by darkness. His eyes searched for light, just an ounce of it, but there was none to be seen, none to been cherished..._

_The dark was colder than Sora had remembered. He slapped a hand to his forehead and realized his head was in searing pain. He began to scream. But nobody would hear him, nobody would ever hear him._

_Something moved in the darkness behind him. Maybe it was his eye, but he didn't care, the pain was too imense. He felt as if two metal hands began crushing his head. He couldn't stand the pain much longer. He needed help. Any kind of help. Anything!_

_"KAIRI!" Sora cried into the darkness. The sound of his voice was echoing across the dark, as if it were taunting him. "RIKU!"_

_Sora collapsed on the platform. The pain was unbearable. Sora's scream kept on ringing through the darkness as the pain continued. But suddenly, those invisible metal hands crushing his head stopped in their place, and vanished. The pain was no more. Sora was glad the torture was over._

_Sora had not noticed it but a giant hand made up of pure evil and darkness was reaching out for him. Sora tried to run but the hand grabbed his legs and he hit the ground hard. He scrambled up but was dragged back down and picked up. The hand began pulling him into the darkness. _

_"NO!" Sora screamed. He kicked his legs but the hand had no intention of letting go. His vision began to fail him. He was being swallowed up by the darkness. He soon lost all of his vision and disappeared into a world full of darkness and hatred. _

_"WHERE IS THE LIGHT!?!?!" he said. "King Mickey told me there was light even in the darkest of places. Was everything I learned a lie?" The hand let go and he was dropped into a pitch black abyss, but if you looked carefully enough you could see the fire leaking out from which this darkness and hatred was born: Hell. _

Sora awoke with sweat pouring down his face. He was glad to be with his friends. It helped a little, but not much. His feelings were a mess. There was hatred, fear and anger. The rest of his emotions were gone. _Most likely trapped in Hell,_ he thought.

Sora never felt more confused and angry. He could do anything in this state. Attack, destroy or even _kill_...that word haunted him the most.

To be continued...


End file.
